


Latte Macchiato

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabía su nombre ni por qué todos los días entre semana se apoyaba contra el cristal del escaparate mirando hacia ningún sitio en particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latte Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aribakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/gifts).



Es una tarde lluviosa de otoño y el olor del café inunda el local. Amargo, tostado, para Xiumin es el olor del hogar. De años trabajando en esa pequeña cafetería, de sonrisas escondidas detrás de tazas de porcelana; de ojos tristes e historias en el aire; de promesas de amor, miradas significativas y música de jazz de fondo.

Ha crecido con ese olor en el ambiente, el sonido del molinillo del café triturando los granos y los dedos manchados de la espuma del café que siempre le preparaba su padre de pequeño. Poco cargado,  _Un latte macchiato para el pequeño de la casa_ , solía decirle, poniéndole la taza delante. Xiumin siempre sonreía con sus mofletes y su cara redonda, hundiendo un dedo en la espuma que sobresalía de la taza como un iceberg sobre la superficie del mar. Ahora ya más mayor y llevando al frente el pequeño negocio familiar, sigue teniendo la misma costumbre. Un pequeño recuerdo del pasado, de su padre, ahora envejecido pero sirviendo igualmente las mesas con una sonrisa en la cara, café tras café como si fuera la primera vez.

Xiumin también sonríe, de oreja a oreja, a cada cliente que se acerca al mostrador y hace su pedido. Gente mayor, jóvenes, grupos de chicas coquetas. Todos vienen a ese pequeño establecimiento ubicado en una esquina de una calle sin importancia, con un parque al lado y edificios de clase media a los alrededores. El lugar está todo decorado en madera: desde las mesas hasta las tarimas que adornan el suelo, las decoraciones de las paredes que crean formas curiosas y la barra que hay presente al final del establecimiento. La luz es la justa, agradable, dándole un toque hogareño y cálido. El sol de la tarde suele entrar por los cristales de la entrada, dos a cada lado de la puerta. Uno de ellos es de diferentes colores, cortesía de su madre que quiso hacer algo diferente. Cuando la luz pasa por él hace reflejos de colores. A Xiumin le encanta el efecto y la gente suele quedarse mirando hacia ese cristal, llevados por un segundo por su simple magia, para volver a sus cafés al momento siguiente.

Esa tarde está lloviendo fuera. En el local sólo hay una pareja sentada, enfrascada en una conversación tranquila mientras Xiumin comprueba que las pastas están todavía crujientes y no se han secado. Una brisa fría acompañada del sonido de la lluvia se cuela en el local cuando la puerta se abre, con el habitual sonido de la campanilla y las risas de dos chicas enfundadas en sus abrigos. Ambas se acercan a Xiumin y él les sonríe dándoles la bienvenida y tomando nota de su pedido.

Al rato las dos chicas ocupan una mesa cerca de la ventana, con sus manos alrededor de sus tazas en un intento de calentárselas. Aparta la mirada de ellas, volviendo detrás del mostrador. Esa tarde está sólo en la cafetería ya que sus padre ha tenido que hacer una visita a un familiar, así que le toca servir las mesas, pero no le importa. Adora su trabajo, ya le toque preparar el café, limpiar las tazas, atender o servir con bandeja en la mano y un  _Que disfruten de su café_  en los labios.

Está sonando de fondo una composición de Toshiko Akiyoshi y Xiumin mira hacia el reloj que hay en la pared del fondo. Es entonces cuando mira por la ventana del local, hacia la calle mojada y sonríe, porque ahí está ella.

Apoya un codo en la barra, la barbilla en la mano y se dedica a observar a la personita que ve al otro lado del cristal, apoyada contra él y con la cara oculta tras su paraguas rojo. El color resalta en ese día oscurecido por las nubes, pero no es eso lo que hace que se fije en ella. No, lo que lo hace es el hecho de que todos los días entre semana está ahí, a la misma hora. Unos días con su paraguas tapándole el rostro, y otras veces con un gorro gracioso con orejeras y su cascada de pelo haciendo el mismo cometido. En todas las veces que la ha vista contra el vidrio sólo ha podido apreciar su perfil. Su forma del mentón, su nariz pequeña y sus labios finos. Si alguien le pidiera que describiese a esa chica no le podría dar más datos.

Esa tarde está lloviendo demasiado y Xiumin se pregunta si el paraguas fino que lleva la resguarda lo suficiente. La ve envolverse aún más, aferrando la mano libre a la tela de su abrigo, la otra ocupada en sostener el paraguas. Las gotas caen una a una por el filo, cayendo al suelo y sobre el alféizar del escaparate. Sabe que hace frío y que una chica no debería de estar así. Sale de detrás de la barra, con una pequeña sonrisa a la mesa más cercana al pasar al lado de ella en su camino a la puerta de la cafetería. No está muy seguro de lo que está haciendo, pero no puede quedarse mirando como esa chica es sometida a las inclemencias del tiempo.

Abre la puerta, sale del establecimiento y el frío le golpea la cara haciendo que quiera volver cuanto antes al calor de dentro. No se ha cogido nada para protegerse y la camisa empieza a mojarse por las gotitas que caen del cielo. Para no querer asustarla, se acerca a ella con pasos tranquilos. Parece no ser consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor porque no se da cuenta de su presencia, quizás demasiado ocupada escuchando música o simplemente ocurre que con el paraguas de por medio no le ha visto.

—Hola —saluda, flexionando las rodillas, poniéndose a su altura y asegurándose de que puede verle.

Nota como la chica aprieta con más fuerza la empuñadura del paraguas. Mueve ligeramente el rostro hacia él y deja a la vista un par de ojos marrones que se dedican a mirarle sin decir palabra. Xiumin le sonríe y ella baja la mirada hacia la bufanda roja que le envuelve el cuello y cae hacia la cintura.

—¿Por qué no entras? Te vas a enfriar si sigues aquí.

En ese momento se le pasa por la cabeza que a lo mejor la chica está esperando a alguien. Quizás a un novio. La chica es bonita, con unas facciones graciosas y con cierta armonía. O puede que esté esperando a su grupo de amigas. Pero de todas las veces que la ha observado desde la barra, nunca ha visto a nadie acercarse a ella. Es como si se dedicara a estar sentada ahí todas las tardes a excepción de los fines de semana, haga buen o mal tiempo. Se pregunta qué pasa por la cabeza de esa chica para hacer eso. No parece haber una razón lógica en apariencia.

—Venga. Seguro que tienes frío. Te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor dentro.

La chica vuelve a levantar el rostro y le mira tímidamente. Baja la mano que aprieta el abrigo, la pone sobre el bolso que tiene sobre las rodillas y entonces asiente con la cabeza en un movimiento tan leve que, si Xiumin no la estuviera mirando directamente, se lo habría perdido.

Ambos se levantan y se quedan cara a cara. Vuelve a sonreír y va a hacerle el favor de aguantarle el paraguas pero la chica se lo impide dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada.

Parece nerviosa y Xiumin se preocupa. A lo mejor debería de haberla dejado tranquila, pero es un caballero ante todo y ese lado de él ha salido a relucir provocando que ahora esté bajo la lluvia, con la camisa y el pelo empapándose, esperando a que esa chica misteriosa confíe un poco en él.

Se frota uno de los brazos con una mano, ya que el frío está haciendo mella. Ella entonces da un paso hacia delante, volviendo a estar los dos a la misma distancia y le acerca el paraguas. Xiumin lo coge, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, y se encarga de acompañarla hasta la puerta y hacer que entre.

Recibe con alegría el calor de la cafetería. Se da la vuelta un momento para escurrir el paraguas y cerrarlo antes de dejarlo en el paragüero de la entrada, junto a la colección que han dejado los clientes que están sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Una vez lo ha hecho, invita a la chica a sentarse en una de las mesas libres cerca de la ventana. Tiene la impresión de que es algo reservada, así que la lleva hasta una de las esquinas donde puede estar tranquila. Ella se sienta y la cortina de pelo vuelve a ocultar su rostro.

—¿Qué le gustaría tomar? —le pregunta. Los pedidos se hacen en la barra, pero decide no comentarlo.

—Un americano, por favor —responde en voz baja y dulce, y cuelga el bolso en la espalda de la silla.

Xiumin asiente, dejándola a solas y volviendo detrás de la barra. Coge un platito y una taza que pone bajo el surtidor del café. Marca el botón para hacer un americano pero cancela la acción y se lo piensa mejor. Se mete un momento en la habitación que hay en la parte de atrás, de acceso sólo para el personal y se cambia la camisa por una de repuesto y se arregla el pelo que se le ha pegado a la frente. Sonríe ante el espejo, animado, y sale para ponerse a trabajar. En su pequeña ausencia no ha entrado nadie y la chica misteriosa sigue sentada en el mismo sitio, ahora ocupada con un libro en las manos. Ya no lleva el gorro puesto, ni tampoco el abrigo. Seguramente hace demasiado calor y ha optado por quitárselos dejando a la vista un jersey fino de color pastel y unos pantalones cortos oscuros con medias debajo, conjuntados por unas botas de lluvia.

Aparta los ojos de ella y se dedica a trabajar. Leche, café, espuma. A los cinco minutos tiene una taza de café entre las manos, decorado con cuidado, que lleva a la chica en una pequeña bandeja junto a unas pocas pastas de la casa.

—Aquí tiene —le dice, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa y poniendo la bandeja bajo el brazo—. Que disfrute.

La chica deja el libro a un lado y observa el café. Xiumin sabe que es no es lo que ha pedido y que quizás se ha aventurado demasiado con su elección, pero algo le dice que ha hecho bien. Ella no dice nada y él se lo toma como una buena señal, así que se da la vuelta con una pequeña inclinación y una sensación agradable por dentro.

Media hora más tarde la chica recoge sus cosas y se levanta de la mesa. Él está atendiendo a un nuevo cliente cuando la ve esperando. No puede evitar volver a sonreír al verla. A Xiumin le gusta siempre estar alegre ante los clientes pero ella le hace hacerlo sin poder evitarlo, de manera diferente a como lo hace con el resto. Le dice al cliente que le llevará su café en un momento y éste se sienta en una de las mesas consultando su móvil mientras espera.

—Hola —saluda a la chica—. ¿El café ha sido de su agrado?

Ella asiente.

—¿Cuánto es? —pregunta y saca un monedero del interior de su bolso.

Xiumin le hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza a la par que amplía la sonrisa.

—Va a cargo de la casa —le contesta con el objetivo de darle a entender que no tiene que pagar nada.

—Oh, pero... —Xiumin cree ver cierto rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

—No se preocupe —le asegura porque parece sentirse mal porque le haya invitado—. Tómelo como un regalo de bienvenida.

Ella le mira con curiosidad y guarda el monedero.

—Gracias.

—A usted. Espero volver a verla pronto —le responde con una leve inclinación. Ella responde igualmente con una, despidiéndose con ello.

Su chica misteriosa desaparece al cruzar la puerta y la pierde de vista entre la gente que camina por la acera ahora que la lluvia ha cesado. Se ha olvidado por completo de preguntarle su nombre, aunque a lo mejor habría resultado descortés. Piensa en ella mientras le prepara el café al cliente y se lo sirve. De vuelta detrás de la barra, sus ojos se desvían otra vez hacia el ventanal, como esperando encontrarla de nuevo apoyada contra el cristal. Pero ya no hay nadie allí y presta atención a la puerta despidiéndose de las dos chicas a las que ha atendido hace rato. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de un detalle. Un paraguas rojo olvidado en la entrada.

 

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Al día siguiente, Xiumin espera encontrarse con la chica, no sólo porque está acostumbrado a verla todas las tardes sino porque quiere devolverle el paraguas, que ha dejado a buen recaudo detrás del mostrador a la espera de su dueña. Pero, extrañamente, llega la hora en la que suele encontrarla al otro lado del cristal y ella no aparece. Xiumin no sabe lo que significa. A lo mejor no tenía que haberla invitado. Quizás se lo ha tomado mal y ha decidido que es mejor pasar el tiempo sentada en otro sitio. Eso le apena porque le gusta verla todos los días a pesar de no saber ni su nombre. Hay cierta cotidianidad que le resulta agradable y no quiere pensar que la ha perdido.

—Espero que tu dueña se acuerde de ti —dice mirando al paraguas. El color rojo destaca contra el color caoba de la madera.

Entonces suena la campanilla de la puerta, anunciando la presencia de un nuevo cliente. Xiumin mira hacia esa dirección y ahí está su chica misteriosa, vestida de manera muy parecida al día anterior. Abrigo, pantalones cortos, medias y botas de lluvia. Pero esta vez hay una ligera diferencia. Su pelo está parcialmente recogido en una coleta baja, lo que deja al descubierto por completo su rostro. Se acerca con pasos lentos y mirada baja al mostrador donde en ese momento no está esperando a nadie.

—Bienvenida de nuevo —le dice alegremente una vez la tiene delante de él. Una sensación de alivio le recorre por dentro al ver que después de todo ha vuelto.

Entonces ella sonríe, muy tímidamente, y Xiumin cree que la hace más bonita todavía. Coge su pedido y se sienta en la mesa de la esquina, junto a la ventana, y se pone los auriculares, sacando sus apuntes. Le ha pedido el americano de la primera vez, pero Xiumin le trae un latte macchiato y ella no se queja. Lo bebe sorbo a sorbo, soplando para enfriar el líquido mientras escribe en sus apuntes y abre sus libros de economía, por lo que ha podido apreciar al llevar el café.

La tarde se desarrolla con tranquilidad y Xiumin se siente inexplicablemente más feliz que de costumbre. Algo en su interior le dice que es por su chica misteriosa a la que observa de vez en cuando pero sin ser demasiado obvio. No quiere hacerla sentir incómoda, pero ella parece no darse cuenta de todas las veces que sus ojos se dirigen hacia su figura. Debería de preguntarle su nombre pero decide que es demasiado pronto, sabe que con las chicas hay que ir poco a poco. Ese tipo de pensamiento le tienen un poco confuso porque, si bien siempre le ha gustado ser agradable con las chicas, es de las pocas veces que se fija en una más de la cuenta.

Esta vez ella se queda una hora, cierra los libros y camina hacia el mostrador para pagar. Esta vez saca un billete y lo pone sobre el mostrador, dando a entender que esa vez va a pagar. Xiumin no dice nada y le cobra el importe. Decide guardarse la sonrisa por una vez.

—Se olvidó a un amigo la última vez —le dice al devolverle el cambio.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella mientras guarda las monedas en el monedero y haciendo que una casi se le resbale de las manos.

Xiumin coge el paraguas y se lo tiende.

—Oh... Gracias. —Coge el paraguas y se muerde los labios en un clara muestra de nerviosismo y cree ver una vez más el rubor en sus mejillas. —No me había dado cuenta que me lo había dejado.

—A su servicio —le contesta.

Entonces se despiden de nuevo y Xiumin observa como vuelve a desaparecer por la puerta con el sonido de la campanilla de fondo.

 

 

☆★☆★☆

 

La rutina de Xiumin sigue siendo la misma de siempre salvo por el pequeño detalle de que entre semana ella entra por la puerta, siempre a la misma hora, y se sienta en la mesa de la esquina. El americano que él siempre cambia por un latte macchiato y las breves palabras de despedida.

Cada vez siente más la tentación de preguntarle su nombre o invitarla a dar una vuelta al terminar de trabajar, pero él nunca ha sido un chico lanzado y en ese tipo de ocasiones se le traba la lengua. Le gustaría poder hablar con ella, conocerla y pasar un par de horas en su compañía. Tiene la impresión de que sería una experiencia. agradable. A pesar de que no han tenido una conversación de por sí, puede deducir que es una chica inteligente y estudiosa y eso es una cualidad que le gusta. Y, aunque tímida en un principio, a cada día le sonríe con un poco más de seguridad haciendo que su rostro se ilumine y que el corazón de Xiumin lata más de la cuenta.

Los veinte minutos de la primera, y la hora de la segunda, pasan a ser tardes enteras en las que ella hunde la cabeza en sus apuntes hasta que el sol desaparece y tiene que marcharse, seguramente para volver a casa.

—¿Por qué siempre me sirves este café? —le pregunta una de las veces al ponerle la taza sobre la mesa.

Xiumin considera que tiene curiosidad y que no lo está preguntado ofendida por su cambio continuo de pedido.

—Es mi favorito —contesta simplemente con una sonrisa.

Ella asiente.

—Creo que se ha convertido en el mío también —admite, dando un sorbo a la taza y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Los abre a continuación y suelta un pequeña risa adorable.

Con esa simple frase, Xiumin sabe que es el momento de atreverse con su chica misteriosa.

 

 

☆★☆★☆

 

No es hasta una semana más tarde que Xiumin se atreve a cambiar sus palabras de despedida.

—¿Te gustaría que diéramos una vuelta el sábado? —le tutea por primera vez desde que la conoció.

La pregunta llama por completo la atención de la chica, que ese día lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza que cae por delante y va más ligera de ropa ya que no hace tanto frío.

Xiumin sonríe un tanto nervioso, esperando a la respuesta. Hay pocos clientes en la cafetería al ser ya tarde y viernes. La gente prefiere salir con los compañeros a la zona de ocio en vez de pasar un rato tomando un café.

—Claro —le responde al cabo de unos segundos y, sí, esas mejillas que se conoce perfectamente se colorean con un precioso tono carmesí.

Deciden quedar en el parque que hay cerca de la cafetería y Xiumin le pide a su padre permiso para tener la tarde libre. Él se lo concede sin problemas y una sensación de aleteo en el estómago le acompaña toda la noche y parte del día siguiente.

 

 

☆★☆★☆

 

Se pasa la mañana siguiente trabajando en la cafetería e intentando estar lo más tranquilo posible, pero no puede evitar estar mirando el reloj cada vez por tres queriendo que el tiempo se acelere por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Concentrarse en el trabajo hace que transcurra sin que se de cuenta salvo por los momentos de parón en los que se dedica a comprobar una y otra que está todo bien y limpiar el mostrador hasta que su padre le dice que pare, ya que no hace falta que se vea la cara reflejada en él.

Abandona la cafetería poco antes de la comida y sube hasta casa, donde su madre ha puesto la mesa y le diga que no tarde. Hace como le pide pero no es capaz de comer, es como si el estómago se le hubiera cerrado y su madre, por una razón que desconoce, sonríe y le pone una mano de manera afectuosa en la mejilla.

—Venga, marcha a cambiarte, cariño.

Se viste de manera informal pero cuidada, no quiere dar una mala imagen fuera de su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros de barista. En realidad apenas sale con los amigos desde que Luhan regresó a China hace más de seis meses, así que duda un poco de sus habilidades sociales. Trabajando en la cafetería se siente en su entorno y no tiene problemas, pero no es lo mismo con una chica, más si esta le gusta. En su grupo de amigos siempre ha sido de los más callados, aunque ríe las bromas como el que más, así que sólo puede cruzar los dedos para no meter demasiado la pata.

Queda media hora para encontrarse con ella y Xiumin está plantado delante del espejo, cambiándose la dirección de pelo una y otra vez, descontento con cada peinado que prueba. Al final decide dejarlo como siempre, fijado con un poco de gel.

Baja a tropel por la escalera de la casa y se despide rápidamente de su madre, comprobando antes que tiene batería suficiente en el móvil y que no se olvida las llaves. Se da cuenta que aparte de no haberle preguntado el nombre, no le ha pedido el número de teléfono por si ocurre algún imprevisto. Sólo puede esperar que se presente a la hora y que los hados estén de su parte.

El parque está a pocos minutos de su casa, así que va caminando hasta allí sintiendo la brisa fresca que viene de las montañas en la cara. Se abrocha la chaqueta negra para protegerse del frío y se pasa una mano por el pelo por enésima vez, obligándose a sí mismo a apartarla porque sabe que si no lo hace acabará destrozando el pobre peinado. Sabe que está cerca cuando escucha el sonido de voces y gritos de los niños que están jugando en los columpios. El sol brilla entre las nubes, así que la tarde es agradable y las madres han salido con sus hijos a disfrutar de esta. Xiumin se dedica a ver como los niños se balancean en los columpios mientras espera a que llegue la hora.

Esta llega y mira a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse con la conocida figura y el rostro bonito de su chica misteriosa, pero los minutos pasan y empieza a ponerse nervioso. Tenía que haberle pedido el número de teléfono se dice a sí mismo, llamándose tonto. Quizás ha tenido algún problema y no puede venir, o simplemente se ha arrepentido y ha pensado que no es buena idea salir con él. No, Xiumin no se deja creer lo último, había percibido la emoción en la respuesta de ella cuando le pidió de quedar esa tarde. No quería pedir la esperanza de forma tan fácil.

Pasan quince minutos, veinte, y Xiumin da pequeños saltitos para entrar en calor ya que las piernas se le están quedando un poco tiesas de llevar tanto rato de pie. Los niños están jugando ahora en el cajón de arena y un perro corretea persiguiendo a otro mientras su dueño le tira un disco volador. Los observa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras el sol va trazando su camino por el cielo poco a poco.

Minutos más tarde escucha unos pasos, se gira y entonces la ve corriendo hacia él. Todas sus preocupaciones se van al instante y sonríe.

—¡Siento mucho llegar tarde! —se disculpa, recorriendo los últimos metros con pasos más rápidos—. No era mi intención. El autobús iba llenísimo y no había manera de que fuera más rápido. Encima hubo una reyerta entre dos abuelas, ¡ha sido horrible! Creía que no iba a llegar nunca y no podía llamarte porque no tenía tu número y...

—Tranquila, respira —le calma.

—Si por mi fuera no cogería un autobús nunca más, pero es lo que tiene vivir prácticamente en la otra punta de la ciudad. De verdad, lo siento mucho —se disculpa una vez más, recuperando el aliento perdido en la carrera.

—¿No vives cerca de aquí? —le pregunta extrañado. De haberlo sabido le habría dicho de quedar en otro sitio más conveniente para ella.

—No mucho. A unas cuatro manzanas de aquí.

Eso era una distancia considerable.

—¿Y cómo es que vienes casi todos los días a la cafetería?

Ella le mira con ese par de ojos marrones como el café y el pelo que le cae suelto por la cara. La brisa hace que se le ponga por delante de los ojos y Xiumin quiere estirar la mano y apartárselo, pero decide no hacerlo por precaución. No quiere tentar a la suerte.

—Hay algo que es muy especial en ese sitio —le contesta, mordiéndose el labio y apartando la mirada.

—¿En serio? Bueno, tenemos un café especial y mi padre ha puesto todo el empeño en hacer que sea la cafetería más agradable de toda la ciudad. ¿Sabes que tenemos diez variedades de granos y que algunas son horriblemente caras?

De repente ella ríe y no entiende por qué. ¿Ha dicho algo gracioso? Quizás se ha pasado hablando.

—Creo que acabo de irme por las ramas. Lo siento.

—No, no te disculpes —le pide, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No me hagas hablar demasiado, puede que acabe aburriéndote.

—Me niego, me gusta mucho tu voz —le contesta y Xiumin es consciente del cumplido—. Además, los monólogos son muy aburridos y no pienso ser la única que hable de los dos. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Sería hablar como una pared aunque más receptora y para eso ya tengo a mis compañeras de clase que parecen hacer como que no existo y me encantaría estamparles los apuntes en la cara y... Párame, por favor, ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

Esta vez es el turno de reír para Xiumin.

—Nunca te había oído hablar tan seguido.

—Estoy mejor callada, de verdad —dice y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Discrepo, me parece adorable —le comenta. Esta vez sí se atreve a estirar la mano y aparta las de ella de su cara. No quiere que nada le impida ver ese radiante rostro.

—No lo dices en serio.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—Eres demasiado bueno, Xiumin —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Él todavía mantiene su mano sobre una de las suyas, sin querer apartarlas pero sabiendo que debe de hacerlo.

Se sorprende al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella ya que nunca se lo ha dicho.

—Creo que me parece injusto que tú sepas mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo —expone.

—No es que me lo hayas preguntado precisamente —puntualiza, mordiéndose una vez más los labios.

—Cierto.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Xiumin.

—¿No me lo vas a preguntar?

—¿Debería?

—No sé, tú sabrás.

—A lo mejor prefiero seguir llamándote mi chica misteriosa —le responde, sin ser muy consciente de lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Tu chica misteriosa?

Xiumin quiere de repente que le trague la tierra y aparta la mirada, azorado. Lo dicho, lo suyo no son las conversaciones ajenas al entorno del trabajo.

—Suena muy bonito —dice ella y él vuelve a mirarla queriendo saber si lo dice en serio o le considera un hazmerreír, pero ve sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos—. Chica misteriosa. Me gusta. Tú serías mi barista especial.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Xiumin? ¿No es un nombre apropiado? —ríe, sin dejar de notar el tacto suave y cálido de la mano de ella.

—Claro que lo es, uno perfecto. Pero, —se calla un momento, como midiendo sus palabras y estuviera insegura de lo que va a decir, —eres lo especial de esa cafetería.

A Xiumin le cuesta un par de segundos asimilar lo que le ha dicho, sin darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras significan. Une dos y dos y entonces lo comprende.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que era un chico como otro cualquiera.

De repente está más nervioso que nunca, cree que le están sudando las manos demasiado y no quiere que ella se de cuenta pero no quiere romper el contacto.

—No todos tienen el poder de convencer a una chica que un latte macchiato es un americano.

—Es mi secreto. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

—No lo haré.

Xiumin se muerde el labio por dentro sin estar muy seguro de qué decir a continuación. Entonces recuerda algo.

—Dijiste que venías a la cafetería porque había algo especial. ¿Pero por qué te sentabas en el alféizar de la ventana?

Los dedos de ella navegan por su mano y se entrelazan con los suyos de manera tímida.

—Por la misma razón.

—¿Todo ese tiempo?

—Suena idiota, ¿verdad? Me gustaba observarte trabajar.

—¿Por qué nunca entrabas?

—No me atrevía. Tenía miedo de que te pareciera tonta o que, simplemente, no te dieras cuenta de mí como la primera vez.

—¿La primera vez? —le pregunta sin entender.

—Sí. Conocí la cafetería porque vine con un par de amigas de la universidad hace un par de meses. Te vi y…

—Pero yo no, ¿verdad?

Ella no responde y tampoco hace falta.

—Lo siento —le dice Xiumin. El que se siente tonto es él porque la ha tenido delante de él durante tanto tiempo y en realidad nunca se ha atrevido a nada de verdad hasta el día de ayer.

—¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa. Simplemente…

—¿Puedo recompensarte ahora por hacerte esperar tanto, mi chica misteriosa?

—Ya lo hiciste aquel día bajo la lluvia, mi barista especial.

Xiumin niega con la cabeza y aprieta más los dedos de ella entre los suyos, pero con suavidad.

—Quizás no me vale.

—¿Y qué propones? —le pregunta y ladea la cabeza de manera graciosa.

—¿Una cena para empezar? —propone. Ya era su plan desde el principio sin saber cómo iban a transcurrir las cosas. Ahora le parecía de sobra la elección correcta.

—Acepto —contesta y en un movimiento rápido le da un beso en la mejilla y se despega de ella al instante con la cara roja por completo.

—¿Vamos entonces?

Xiumiun se siente henchido de felicidad y muy afortunado.

—¡Espera, espera! —le pide y se acerca de nuevo hacia él.

Le susurra su nombre al oído, en la calma del parque sólo rota por los gritos de los niños y el ladrido de los perros que suena distante y, en ese momento, piensa que es el nombre más bonito que ha escuchado nunca.

Juntos, cogidos de la mano, empiezan a caminar con una sonrisa gemela en sus rostros. Dos almas tímidas que por fin se han encontrado y cuyos corazones laten con fuerza en el principio de lo que es su historia de amor.


End file.
